


Editing Issues

by FlishFlash121



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, My first fic, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlishFlash121/pseuds/FlishFlash121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets a little confused when he notices things missing from his shelf, and hears strange noises coming from Mark's recording space…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Editing Issues

**Author's Note:**

> A cute oneshot I wrote for a friend a while back. Enjoy.

Editing Issues

Jack sat back in his seat after cutting out a bunch of footage from his most recent recording. He sighed, rubbing his eyes and yawning softly. "Jesus, I'm tired…" he stretched, wrapping his left arm over his head and grunting softly as he felt the satisfaction he could only get from stretching after slouching for so long. As he got up, pulling the sleeves of his boyfriend's too-big-for-him flannel up, he noticed something gone from his shelf of plushes and gifts from fans.

The Irishman walked over to it to take a closer look. After a little bit of searching, he noticed that it was the pop figures of him and Mark. He shrugged, thinking that it might have been Mark himself that took them. Jack then walked out of the room, fixing his hat on his head.

That's when he heard the noises. He could faintly hear them, but he traced the source of the sound to Mark's recording space. Jack furrowed his brows and walked closer to the room, placing a hand on the door and pushing it open slightly, hoping against hope that it wouldn't creak.

It was his boyfriend that took the pop figures. He had changed the background of his computer to a picture of the moon, making the figurines move around on it. "Oh my god, Mark! We made it to the moon!" Mark tried to imitate Jack's Irish accent, failing miserably and sounding like he had just come from a Lucky Charms commercial.

It took all of Jack's self control to not laugh. He had both hands clamped over his mouth, trying to calm his breathing by inhaling and exhaling through his nose.

"The view is amazing, isn't it, Pop Figure Jack?" Mark said in his own voice. Jack quickly moved away from the door, and, when he was in the kitchen, began to laugh hard. Bracing a hand on the island in the middle of the kitchen, he wiped his tears of laughter from his eyes. Just after composing himself, he heard Mark shout, "IT'S SO COOL!"

That's when Jack absolutely lost it. He howled and laughed, and didn't care if Mark heard him or not.

***

Mark was about to put the pop figures back in Jack's recording space when he heard laughing. He raised an eyebrow and opened the door to his recording space. "Jack? Where you at?" He called, stepping out of the room and walking to the origin of the laughter.

"In the kitchen!"

"Why are you in the kitchen laughing?" Mark asked, making his way to the room his small boyfriend was in.

""Pop Figure Jack"? Really? And your imitation of my accent just… made it!" Jack wiped his eyes and got his last laughs out. Mark smiled and put his hand on his forehead, walking to his giggly boyfriend.

"So you heard me shout, "it's so cool"?" Mark asked, beginning to laugh himself.

Jack nodded, unable to speak, as he began laughing again. Mark started to laugh as well, but not half as hard as Jack.

When they were finally done laughing, Mark put his arm around Jack. "Why are you wearing my flannel by the way?" He asked, a smile plastered onto his face.

"I got cold," Jack answered, smiling up at the taller man. Mark just smiled and kissed him softly. While Jack was distracted, Mark swiped his hat off his head. Jack broke the kiss, looking at him in disbelief. "Hey! You little brat!"

He smiled and put the hat on his head. "You're wearing my flannel! It's only fair, Jack-a-boy!" Mark put his hands on his hips and stuck his tongue out at the blue eyed man. "Also, I would love to see you get it back, shorty!"

"Oh, try me, Markimoo!"


End file.
